


Could that be a coincidence?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tomin (Tom Riddle Sr/Morfin Gaunt) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Maybe, maybe not.
Relationships: Morfin Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Series: Tomin (Tom Riddle Sr/Morfin Gaunt) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023379
Kudos: 3





	Could that be a coincidence?

Our tale begins in Morfin and Tom Gaunt's house, their son Felix who is a first year Hufflepuff is home for the holidays and is telling them all about his best friend Amore. 

Tom smirked slightly. "Are you telling me that your best friend is named after Amortentia?"

Felix said, "Well, yeah; but it's French or something as well."

Morfin laughed. "What kind of person names their own daughter after a Merlin damn love potion?"

Tom pointed out, "We named our own son after a luck potion."

Morfin stated, "Yeah, but that's different though."

Felix told them, "She kind of lives up to her namesake though, always flirting with any guy she sees..."

Tom gasped. "Any?"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Not me obviously."

Morfin asked, "Why not you?"

Felix snorted. "I'm not into girls, dad."

Tom exclaimed, "Wait, what?!"

Morfin muttered, "He's gay... just like us."

Felix smiled. "Sure am, it's clearly not just a genetic trait."


End file.
